This application relates to hollow fibers which provide a gas separation function in a fuel supply system.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fuel supply for supplying fuel to a combustor. The fuel is mixed with air and ignited.
It is known that if oxygen is dissolved in the fuel when its temperature exceeds approximately 250 F, carbonaceous deposits will form. This is undesirable.
Thus, it is known to provide oxygen removal systems in a fuel supply system, such as for a gas turbine engine. While various geometries of oxygen removal systems are known, one that has promise is a bundle of hollow tubes. The fuel is passed over the hollow tubes and dissolved gases pass through the tubes into an interior of the tubes. The dissolved gases are then removed from the interior, such as through a vacuum.
The hollow tubes may be formed of various plastics. The tubes which are utilized may have application in other gas removal systems. As an example, one major manufacturer of such gas removing hollow tube membranes is directed to water purification purposes. For water purification purposes, there may be low porosity at the outer surface, but much greater porosity radially inwardly. The radially inward structure of the hollow tube provides support for the outer surface. Due to the structure, the support may be inadequate for water purification.
Such structures may not be suitable for gas turbine engine fuel supply systems. This is particularly true with regard to modern gas turbine engines. The fuel systems of modern gas turbine engines operate at high temperature and high pressure. If used in gas turbine engine applications, the inward support on the known tubes may result in collapse of the tubes, which is, of course, undesirable.